


【五色日】好奇心

by July7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/July7/pseuds/July7
Summary: Tips：*五色工x日向翔阳only*交往前提*还有，就是贴贴、摸摸和蹭蹭
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 11





	【五色日】好奇心

事情在不经意间失控。

距离和日向确定关系已经过去了半个月，但因为两校的训练安排，五色已经有一段时间没和日向碰头了。  
一边熬过了白鸟泽的训练，一边在脑海里想着日向，最后训练结束的时候在体育馆门口看到那一抹橙色时，他以为自己出现了幻觉。  
日向却扑进了他的怀中。  
“——工！”  
“翔、翔阳！”五色一惊，连忙抱住双腿缠上自己的少年：“你怎么来了？”  
“想你了嘛。”日向蹭了蹭五色，然后才从他的怀里跳下来：“你训练结束了？”  
“刚刚才结束。”五色把毛巾甩在肩膀上：“跟我去宿舍那边，我拿点衣服，今天去我家吧。”  
“好！”

这也不是日向第一次到五色家。  
父母双亲因为工作远赴海外，家里只有五色一个人。  
五色摸了摸日向的额头：“你是不是训练一结束都过来了？”头发还有点潮。  
“是啊。”  
“那你快去洗个澡。”拿上日向的睡衣，五色把日向推进了浴室：“慢慢洗哦，我吃个夜宵。”  
“好~”  
浴室里传来哗哗哗的水声，五色把冰箱里的食材都拿了出来，简单给自己做了一顿夜宵，坐在沙发上一边吃一边看电视。  
想到今天自己的小男朋友来找自己，他就有点控制不住自己的微笑，嘴角总是往上翘。  
吃完饭后，五色将厨房收拾干净，把碗筷全部清洗完毕。

“工，你是不是拿成你的衣服了？”  
就在五色把一切都收拾好，决定去卧室的时候，厨房门口传来了日向的声音。  
橙发的少年身上还带着水汽，头发软塌塌地盖在他的头上，宽大的白色T恤罩住他的整个人，略长的袖口遮住了他的双手，堪堪掩住了下半身，笔直的双腿就这样暴露在空气中。  
“……翔、翔阳！”五色面红耳赤看着他的穿着打扮，只感觉到自己脸上的热度在不停上升。  
五色也是正常的青春少年，在和日向确定关系后，也曾在梦中朦朦胧胧出现过这样打扮的日向，但一觉醒过来后，除了弄脏床单以外，五色只觉得自己的思想实在太龌龊了！  
“工？”看着五色的表情有些不对，日向皱了皱眉：“你也快去洗澡，我去你房间等你。”  
说完，就上了楼，熟门熟路打开了五色的卧室，扑在了他的床上。  
楼下的五色一看日向离开，突然感觉到自己的鼻腔里涌出了什么热流——  
“……靠。”  
抬手一摸，只见满手血。  
生无可恋的五色解开围裙，拿上T恤和短裤走进了浴室。  
因为看到自己男朋友穿上男友T恤太刺激而流鼻血这种事情，绝对不能被第二个人知道！

五色擦着头发走进自己的房间，看到日向一只脚搁在被子上，横趴着翻着排球月刊。  
“翔阳，你头发没擦干。”  
一眼就看到日向依旧潮乎乎的头发，五色把毛巾盖到他的头上，动作轻柔地揉搓着。  
擦完日向的头发后，五色下了楼把毛巾放好。  
日向则是合起了月刊，趴在床上等五色回来。  
“怎么了？”  
一进房门，就发现自己的小恋人在床上躺着，一动不动。  
五色也坐上床，凑到日向脸旁。  
“翔——”  
日向毫无预兆地拉下了五色，亲了上去。  
五色不敢太用力，随着日向的力道倒在了床上，任由日向一边亲吻一边爬到他的身上。  
“翔阳……”  
唇齿交融，五色吐出几个模糊不堪的字眼，日向伸着舌头在他的嘴里胡乱搅动着，捧着他的脸，专注又沉迷地接着吻。  
等到两人分开的时候，五色已经完完全全兴奋起来了。  
他的性器将短裤撑起一团鼓鼓的，卡在日向的臀缝里，存在感十足。  
日向下边也只穿了一条内裤，所以几乎是贴着日向的皮肤，日向一动，就让五色更加兴奋。  
所以五色拉住了日向。  
他在日向的嘴唇上亲了又亲，日向也毫不反抗，任凭五色将他从自己的身上扯下来，压在床上，掀起了他宽大的T恤。  
从这个角度，五色可以清清楚楚地看到日向内裤里那团鼓鼓的性器，他把内裤拉下，早已勃起的性器弹了出来，五色鬼使神差地俯下身，把它含进了嘴里。  
“……工？”  
日向撑起半个身体，看向五色的眼神里有些不解。  
他的眼睛里不知为何带了点泪水，鼻尖有点红，对于接下来发生的事情有些渴望又有些害怕，跃跃欲试的同时却又对未来充满了不安。  
“我听说这样会让你很舒服。”

事情大概是从这一刻开始失控的。  
虽然日向和五色已经交往了半个月，但两个人除了简单的拥抱、牵手和接吻以外，床上的事情一概都没有涉及，一方面是因为两人没有多余时间，一方面是因为两人都经验不足。  
但白鸟泽总有几个特别喜欢调侃五色的前辈，尽管已经避免去听了，但还是听到了不少奇奇怪怪的东西。  
原来，对自己喜欢的人，欲望真的会控制一切。  
五色埋头在做口交的时候，这样想到。  
“呜——”  
日向这个时候发出的声音真的好好听，像是一只被撸到舒服地方的猫咪，发出那样撒娇惹人怜爱的声音。  
“不、不要啊，工……”  
感觉到自己嘴中的东西有所变化了，日向的呻吟声也变得低低的，甚至带上了几分压抑不住的哭腔。  
五色突然意识到，身下的这个人，因为自己而发出那样的声音，因为自己而产生快感，也因为自己而展现出平时与众不同的一面。  
球场上的日向毋庸置疑是耀眼的，充满活力的，而在床上的他，像一只被束缚住翅膀的雏鸟，无力地因为快感蜷缩着，毫不保留地向他露出柔软无害的那一面。  
五色脱掉了自己的上衣。

“工。”  
快感过后，日向回过神来，看着五色的喉头一动，他愣了几秒才不敢置信地开口：“你、你咽下去了？”  
五色也是一愣，刚才想得太入神，不知不觉就咽了下去，被日向一提醒才察觉到嘴巴里的味道有点怪。  
日向再次骑跨到了五色的腿上，他把五色胀大的性器放在屁股底下磨蹭着，毫不介意刚才五色才吞过精液，凑上去再次封住了他的嘴。  
这个吻比刚才缠绵地多，日向似乎想知道自己的精液的是什么味道，努力吮吸着对方的舌头。  
“唔……味道不好……”  
五色也被他影响，紧紧地扣住他的腰，往自己怀里带。  
“翔阳……”  
“嗯？”  
“不做到底……”  
“为什么？”  
“帮我蹭出来就好了……”  
接吻完毕，五色抵住了日向的额头，轻声地说道。  
日向伏在五色的肩膀处，努力动着下半身，内心生出的渴望只能通过和对方的性器接触来纾解。  
他闭着眼，感受着由自己主动而创造出来的快感。  
五色扶着日向的腰，配合着日向的做往上顶。  
“嗯……哈……”  
日向大口喘着气，和五色近在咫尺的呼吸交融在一起。  
周身的空气变得粘稠胶着了起来，暧昧的气息遍布着整个房间。  
慢慢的，日向的动作慢了下来，他不再是幅度较大地移动，而是蹭着五色的性器，反复摩擦。  
“快一点，翔阳。”  
五色压抑不住的声音在日向耳边响起，他紧贴着日向的脖颈，零零碎碎地在上面落下温柔的吻。  
日向知觉到自己腰上的手一紧，然后屁股处的布料变得有些潮湿，一直抵住自己的东西也慢慢软化了下去。  
颈边的五色喘着粗气，他闭上眼睛，抱着日向，感受高潮后的余韵。  
许久之后，日向再次拽过他，交换了一个潮湿粘热的吻。

-END-


End file.
